1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a dental appliance, and more particularly, pertains to a dental appliance of a heat-cured methyl methacrylate and heat-cured ethyl acrylate combined to form a dental splint.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior art dental appliances only cover the clinical crown of the teeth, which can be discomforting to a patient. Prior art appliances had either soft occlusal surfaces, which patients would some times chew through, or would fracture frequently.
The present invention overcomes the disadvantages of the prior art by providing a dental appliance which provides for patient comfort, and covers more than the clinical crown of the teeth.